Falling Uphill
by ibreakthesilence512
Summary: Shane Gray isn’t special. He’s just another guy. And all guys are bad news. Smitchie. Co-written by iwrite512 and LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence. WINNERS OF PYROLYN-776'S CHALLENGE TO CO-WRITE A FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is co-written by iwrite512 and LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence. iwrite512 will be writing the chapters from Shane's POV, and LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence will be writing from Mitchie's POV. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie! Come on, let's…Mitch? What's wrong?"

Shit. I hated when people saw me cry. But there I was, curled up on my bed and sobbing like a little girl. I just wished Caitlyn would turn around and pretend she never saw me.

"Mitch, talk to me."

Well, I guess that was wishful thinking. She was my best friend, and I'd want to talk to her about this eventually, I guess. I didn't even know if I have the ability to form a coherent sentence, but here goes nothing.

"Ryan cheated on me," I told her through my tears.

"What?!"

Yeah, if you were that surprised, imagine how I fucking felt.

"He just called and admitted it. He must have been waiting for me to leave to tell me!" I explained.

I didn't get it. I'm nice, kinda pretty, I've got some talent…and I always seem to get left for some other girl. First it was Matt. He broke up with me and started dating some other girl _the next day_. Then there was Jesse, who broke up with me three days before the Homecoming dance because he wanted to go with someone prettier – and by that I really mean someone sluttier. And now this? Ryan couldn't even take the time to break up with me before hooking up with some other girl?

And it was different with him. Yeah, I liked the other guys. But I really thought I might have loved Ryan. I never said it out loud, but the thought was there. He was sweet, and funny, and really cute...he bought me this really beautiful necklace for my birthday. Matt hadn't even remembered my birthday, and Jesse bought me a DVD that I didn't even like for Christmas. Ryan wrote me notes and slipped them in my locker. He took me on cute dates. I thought we were perfect for each other, but obviously I was the only one.

I don't think I've ever cried that hard. I could barely breathe. I hated when my mind started racing like this. Just thinking that all of those memories probably didn't mean anything to him was killing me. How long had he been slipping sweet notes into her locker, too? Was it just one girl, or were there more?

I just didn't think I could deal with this anymore. I couldn't get hurt again. I wasn't even old enough to vote and I'd already had my heart broken three times. I was doomed to be hurt. Doomed to be left. Doomed to be alone. Why did I always give my heart away to guys that threw it on the ground? All guys are like that. They don't care at all.

"You know what?" I said, sitting up in bed. I could stop this cycle. "Fuck guys."

Caitlyn looked at me strangely. "Yeah…fuck guys!"

"No, I'm serious. Fuck them, I don't need them. I'm done with boys forever," I told her. And just to show her that I meant it, I took off that beautiful necklace he gave me and threw it across the room.

This was the perfect plan. If I never gave my heart up, no one would ever be able to break it. What was so great about having a boyfriend, anyways? Nothing. They all suck. Boys fucking suck. I hated them all, and didn't want anything to do with them for the rest of my life.

"Mitch, I know you're upset now, but when you are thinking a little more clearly…"

Typical Caitlyn, trying to talk me out of something. But she wouldn't be able to this time. My mind was made up.

"I'm thinking more clearly than I ever have in my life. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," I said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, with one thought in my head. _I will never, ever cry over a guy again._

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Um…okay," Caitlyn replied, obviously a little thrown off by my sudden mood swing.

I marched out of the cabin with my head held high. I felt good about this. My life would be so much easier now. More importantly, with all the time and energy I was going to save now that I wasn't dealing with boys, I could totally focus on my music. I had what it takes. I was going somewhere. And I was going there alone. I didn't need any stupid guy holding me back. While all the other girls stand in their little circles and giggle about the cute boys at camp, I was going to be writing and practicing. They weren't going to know what hit them when Final Jam came around.

I could see plenty of boys as we walk to the mess hall, but I didn't care. I wouldn't look at any of them. I wouldn't talk to any of them. And, you can quote me on this, I _definitely_ wouldn't fall in love with any of them.

"Oh my God, Mitchie, look!" Caitlyn squealed. "Shane Gray is here!"

I looked in the direction she was pointing, and sure enough, there he was, surrounded by a sea of girls. Poor girls, they were so naïve. They just didn't understand heartbreak yet, like I did. Oh well, they'd figure it out soon enough, I guess. Especially if the guy they were drooling over was a rock star.

"I don't care," I said seriously. Sure, he's hot. Sure, he's talented. But he's a boy, and boys are no good. I wanted nothing to do with any boy, no matter how desirable he may be. "Fuck Shane Gray."

And then she was looking at me like I just told her that I killed her dog. Good. That was the reaction I was hoping for. I wanted her to know how serious I was about this. The last thing I needed was for her to try to drag me on some double date with a stupid boy she liked and his stupid friend.

Shane Gray isn't special. He's just another guy. And all guys are assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Shane-**

As soon as I got back to my cabin, I threw myself on my bed. I was so exhausted from teaching all these dance classes, and really sick of all this Camp Rock crap. Jason and Nate were supposed to be here any second, and I was sweating my face off. I reluctantly sat up and looked around the cramped room, there were clothes everywhere, and I thought I saw some dust forming on my nightstand. It kind of smelled like a dang forest in here as well. I hated life without cleaning help. Did they really expect me, Shane Gray, to clean my own room? No thank you.

When I finally changed, and made myself look half-way decent, Jason and Nate knocked on the door. Sweet, perfect timing.

"Come in!" I yelled, finishing tying my shoes.

"Dude! Your room looks like hurricane Shane touched down!" Nate exclaimed, picking up a dirty pair of pants off the floor.

"Not to mention it smells like a freaking forest or something in here . . ." Jason added.

"Seriously guys, who cares, it's a new . . . cologne," I lied.

"Cool dude, remind me to look for it when we get back," Jason said.

Nate shot me a look, he didn't always appreciate my sense of humor.

"Anyways guys, I'm freaking STARVING let's go get a burger or something," I said.

"Oh, is that what they're serving in the mess hall today?" Nate asked, as we filed out the door.

"Um . . . how would I know? Aren't we going to that Burger Barn down the street?"

"Shane, dude, the deal is you have to stay at Camp Rock ALL summer, you can't just leave for a cheese burger!" Nate exclaimed, looking a little irritated.

I was so mad! I thought since the guys were here I could leave this shit hole . . . but I guess not.

"Guys, they all STARE at me when I eat in the mess hall, and if you are there they will pathetically stare even more," I complained.

Nate rolled his eyes. I guess we were going to the mess hall.

-

The dining area was bustling with hungry campers, but I was SO hungrier than all of them. All I wanted was a cheese burger! To my dismay, they were serving chicken pot pie, and I HATED chicken pot pie. As I walked into the room the place seemed to stop, and I was almost positive a few people dropped their lunch trays. Eyes were all around me, like I was on a freaking tv screen or something.

"You weren't kidding dude, they DO stare at us," Jason said.

"No, they are staring at Shane," Nate pointed out.

There were a few "OH MY GOSH IT'S SHANES!", and "HE'S SO HOT," as I made my way to the lunch line.

"Can't a guy get a cheese burger around here?" I proclaimed to the lady serving the food. She looked a little upset, but I didn't care. Chicken pot pie was so sick.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu today," she replied cheerily, but I could see the hurt behind her eyes as she plopped a chicken pot pie onto my tray.

As we walked back to the table, Nate was getting really pissy with me.

"You can't just be mean to people like that, that lady probably spends half the day cooking all that food," Nate said, shoving his fork into his own disgusting pie.

"I don't think coming here has changed you at all," Jason said, "you used to love everything about Camp Rock, including the food."

"I don't know guys, it just seems like everyone is so immature around here," I said, "Look at these people."

The majority of the room was watching me not eating that sick chicken pot pie.

Maybe I could order a pizza later. I could go for some pizza.

"Like, girls? We used to love Camp Rock girls," Jason said, "Hey, you guys remember what we used to do?"

"You mean the dares," Nate laughed, opening his milk carton, and taking a sip.

I smirked. Ah, the dares. Our biggest Camp Rock secret. The last year we went to Camp, we had this pact at the beginning of Camp, that we could get with a girl that one of us chose for another. Let's just say . . . I was the only one to succeed.

"Ha, I totally beat you guys last time," I said.

"You ALWAYS beat us," Nate noticed.

We had brought the dare game to a few parties . . . and on the road with us a_ few_ times.

"You know what guys, DARE me, then maybe Camp would actually get interesting," I decided, sitting back in my chair and looking around.

This would be a cinch. Every girl in Camp was drooling over me.

"Okay, you chose Nate," Jason decided.

Shit. It was always harder when Nate picked.

"Um . . . her," he pointed way in the back of the room.

There were two girls sitting at the table, one, kept staring straight at us, and the other was staring down at her pot pie like it was poison. At least I wasn't the only one who thought this food sucked.

"Which one? " I asked, praying it was the cute staring one.

"No, the one looking down, doesn't she look pissed?" Nate laughed.

Shit. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Dude, that girl's probably a virgin!"

Nate and Jason laughed.

"Shane . . . are you saying the champion of the dare game is giving up?" Jason asked.

"Hell no . . ." I said, unsure of myself.

The girl looked up, and I thought I recognized her from one of my dance classes. She was a quiet girl, if I remembered correctly. She was actually really cute, with medium brown hair, and straight bangs. She seemed unsure of herself, and a little upset, like she had been crying.

I could do this. I could comfort her while she was upset, then she'd be in the palm of my hand. I think . . . now I just needed to find out who she was. Who could resist me, Shane Gray?

The game was on. And I was going to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mitchie's POV**

Well, that was an hour of my life I'll never get back. I bet Shane Gray could have taught me a lot about hip hop dance – if the twenty other girls in the class would have given him a little space to move. But no, they just crowded around him, asking him a million questions and drooling over how hot he is. He's not _that_ hot…

Okay, maybe he is, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get my stuff together and get out of here as fast as I can.

"Hey, wait up," I heard a voice call from behind me as I started heading out the door.

Oh…my…God. That could _not_ be who I thought it was. I turned around and tried to act natural…yeah, it was.

"Me?" I asked meekly. Why would Shane Gray be talking to _me?_

"What's your name?"

What the hell was going on? "Mitchie."

"That's a pretty name," he smiled at me.

Okay, seriously, did I just fall into the third dimension or something? All I've heard since I got here from the other girls is that he wouldn't talk to any of them, he didn't even know they exist, blah blah blah. And now he was smiling at _me_ like that? What could I possibly have that the other girls didn't?

"Um…thanks." _Just turn around and walk away, Mitchie. Turn around. I mean it, just turn around and walk away._

My body wasn't listening.

"I just wanted to ask you if you're okay," Shane said. "You seem kind of…I don't know, down."

How did he know that? Did he actually _care_? About me? Hold on. I was fine. I was totally over having my heartbroken, remember? Who did he think he was, anyways? He doesn't know me. What did he expect me to do? Spill my guts out to him just because he's gorgeous and famous? Typical guy.

"I'm fine."

Well, he obviously wasn't buying that. "Okay…well, I just meant, if you wanted to talk about anything, I'm…"

"I'm fine," I said again. If I say it enough times, even I'll believe it. I learned something about that in psych class. _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine!_ "I have to go."

I _actually_ turned around this time. Thank God my body was back in contact with my brain. I hoped he was watching me walk away, my head held high, and I hoped he knew that I don't need a boy to make me feel better. What the hell was that all about, anyways?

"Where are you going?" he asked, catching up with me.

Shit. I really had no idea where I was going. "Um…to practice one of my songs."

"I can help," he was doing that smile again. I bet he practiced that in the mirror. Nobody's smile is naturally that cute. "You may not know this about me, but I know a little about music."

Great, he was funny, too. Not that it matters or anything.

"Oh, I forgot…I'm actually going to the mess hall." Nice save, Mitch. You forgot you were hungry? Dumbass.

"I'll come with you, I'm starving."

Shane Gray wanted to eat lunch with _me_? "Whatever."

As soon as we walked into the mess hall, everyone was staring at him, just like yesterday. These girls were so pathetic_. Just grab a tray, get your food, and sit down, Mitchie. Maybe you can lose him in the crowd. _I grabbed a tray and hurried through the lunch line, trying to put some bodies in between me and him. I sat down with my back towards him, so maybe he couldn't see me.

He did.

And all of the sudden, nobody was looking at Shane Gray anymore. They were all looking at the girl he was sitting next to – they were all looking at _me_. I wanted to laugh at all the girls who thought I was a loser before this moment. Not that Shane Gray was special or anything.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask.

"What?"

"I mean, why did you want to eat lunch with me? Any of the girls here would kill to have lunch with you. You're Shane Gray."

He laughed. Shane Gray was laughing at me.

"Just Shane. I'm a normal guy. And I didn't want to eat lunch with any of the other girls. I wanted to eat with you."

"Yeah, but…why?" I probably sounded like a broken record by now, but I had to know.

There it was…that smile again. "All the other girls are the same. I guess you just seem…special."

Well, that wasn't what I had been expecting. I don't really know what I was expecting, but that was _definitely_ not it. What did that mean – special – anyways?

"Um…okay…"

"You don't believe me?" he smirked.

No, I didn't believe him, as a matter of fact. Maybe this was a joke. I looked around to see if anyone was laughing, but they were all still just staring at me in awe.

"Give me a chance," Shane said. "I'm not really a bad guy…despite what you may have read in the tabloids."

That's right! I had totally forgotten that he was here to clean up his act. It was all starting to make a lot more sense.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. If this was some kind of stunt, fine, but I at least had the right to know. "I mean, is this how you're going to show that you've changed? By making friends with a loser?"

"What? No!" he really did look a little offended. Maybe that _was_ a little harsh. "You don't take compliments well, as anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, actually," I had to smile a little. I'd heard that more times I could even count. I guess I've always been a little self-conscious.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked – he probably knew that it would make any girl melt. But not me. "Let's just start over, okay? I'm Shane, and if you're not going to bite my head off for asking, I'd like you to tell me a little about yourself."

I studied his face for any hint of insincerity, but he really seemed to mean it. Should I just say no? That would make it clear that I was not interested in anything that any boy had to say to me. But, on the other hand, what did being 'done with guys' really mean? I was done with love, I knew that for sure. But that doesn't mean that I can't _talk_ to any boy…right? I'd talked to boys without falling in love with them before.

You know what? Maybe this would be good for me. If I could make it through the summer without developing feelings for Shane, I'd know that I would be okay. If I could resist someone this attractive, this charming, this funny, this sweet, then I could resist any guy.

…Not that all that stuff matters to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Shane-**

I had my doubts that this whole thing wouldn't be as easy as I thought, but I was wrong. I got back to my cabin after lunch with Mitchie, feeling satisfied with myself. Gosh, was I awesome. She'd be all over me in no time. I'll show Nate. I'll show Jason. I will defend my title.

My phone rang.

"Shane here," I said, how I usually answer the phone.

"Hey dude its Nate," said the voice on the other end.

Speak of the devil.

"What's up? I just had lunch with Mitchie," I proclaimed.

"Who's that? Oh . . . the girl."

"Yep! Off to a promising start actually," I laughed.

"Dude, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean . . . you're here to change and it's kind of a slimy thing to lead this girl on and use her like that," Nate said.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm changing, see, I'm practicing by being nice to Mitchie," I decided, proudly.

And I would get a little something extra while I was at it.

"Okay, well, if you think it's getting to far, just cut it out," Nate said, "I have to go, Jason keeps bugging me about making some birdhouse or some shit."

"Alright dude."

"Later."

Using her? Well hell, I was using her. But actually it could be beneficial to me; I could be nice to her just like they wanted me to be. Wasn't that the point of going to camp in the first place?

-

That night there was a camp fire, and I had convinced Mitchie to attend with me. It was a bit of a cold night, and it was starting to get dark when I went to meet her by the docks. I saw her as I was walking up, and as I thought about it, she really was pretty. She looked nervous, staring down at her feet, and the wind was blowing her soft brown hair all around. She was wearing a pink fleece jacket, and I kind of wanted to give her a hug.

Maybe tonight would be the night.

"Hey," I said, putting my hands into my jean's pockets.

"Hi," she said, looking up at me, and smiling.

She turned away quickly. It was almost as if she was trying not to look at me. Weird.

We walked through the trees with everyone else on the way to the campfire. Some small light-browned hair girl had joined Mitchie, and they were talking. The girl kept looking at me. I thought she talked too much.

Up ahead was Tess Tyler. I found that girl to be quite annoying. She had been trying to get with me since our first year at camp, but I didn't get with annoying bitches. She was way too stalker-ish for me, except that she was kind of hot. She also kept turning around to stare at me, almost as if she was enjoying the fact that I had a full view of her ass from behind them.

I knew chicks like her too easily.

Mitchie, on the other hand, was shyly talking to her little friend. I liked when she laughed. That was the only part of the conversation I was really paying attention to, her laugh. Maybe I could make her laugh.

I felt like I was getting really attached to Mitchie, which wasn't really the point of the dare game. The point was to get with them, and leave, not fall for the subject.

Shit.

Was I falling for Mitchie?

We finally reached the camp fire, where the whole camp was sitting around a giant stack of logs, which would soon be a raging fire. Bags of marshmallows and long sticks were ready for us to start roasting when the fire started. I took a seat next to Mitchie, who was sitting next to her friend, who I learned was named Caitlin. Caitlin continuously talked, and I spaced out a little bit.

The outdoors weren't too bad. I felt like a real camper again, despite the watchful eyes from just about every girl there. Many of the guys had taken to hating me, because the girls were all focused on getting with me this summer. Sucks for them.

As the sky grew darker, the fire grew bigger. At some point, I got enough courage to put my arm around Mitchie. She let me. She hadn't said much while we were together, but her shyness was kind of cute. She didn't swan all over me, she didn't stare at me, and she wasn't a ditz. I looked over at Tess, who was trying to wink at me seductively.

Guys would pay to be me.

"Hey Mitchie," I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked, staring at me with those big eyes and wide smile.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," she said, looking back at Caitlin.

I took her hand and helped her up. I could hear groans from a few of the campers, including Tess, who I thought gave Mitchie a dirty look.

It was kind of romantic walking through the woods with Mitchie. The faint glow of the campfire in the background.

"Shane?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like . . . well, why are you nice to me when I don't really, I don't know, I don't really talk to you?"

"I can tell you're shy," I said, "I guess, well, you intrigue me. You're a mystery."

I leaned up against a tree, and pulled her into a hug. God, was I good. I had all the moves.

But this time it felt strange, like, maybe I was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

Then, maybe I would start doing it for the right reasons.

I held her tight for a minute, and felt her arms go around my neck. I had never felt anything like it before, almost like we were meant to be. I lifted up her chin, and stared into her eyes. I didn't want to kiss her for the dare. I needed to kiss her. There was just something about this girl that was simply . . . different, and amazing.

I leaned in to kiss her, and hoped she would kiss me back, and prepared for her reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Shit.

Since the second I had met Shane, I had pushed all the thoughts of how cute he was out of my head. I had tried to shrug off how kind and sweet he was to me like it didn't matter. I thought I was doing a pretty good job, all things considered. But then, he kissed me, and all of the things I had been trying so hard not to think about flooded into my mind.

I took a step back, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?"

Shane looked at me as though the answer was obvious, which I guess it was. It was a stupid question. "Trying to kiss you…"

"Well, don't," I told him firmly.

Why did I say that? I wanted to kiss him, too. God, did I want to kiss him. It felt so right when he was holding me. I'd never felt like that before. He was different than the other boys I had known. Different than the ones that broke my heart. Of course, that's what I thought when I'd met _those_ boys, too.

"Mitchie…" he started, taking my hand.

I let him. He looked like he was sincere. But hadn't I learned anything? All boys were actors. They could all look like that, just to convince you to give them what they want. And then what happens? They throw your heart on the ground and stomp on it. He'd actually been in movies, so no wonder he looked more sincere than any other boy ever had.

He tried to draw me close to him again, so I pulled my hand away. "Why are you doing this?"

Another stupid question. I seemed to be full of those.

"Because I _like you_, Mitchie. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Why _was_ that so hard for me to believe? "Guys are only after one thing. Especially guys like you."

Man, I was really a bitch. He looked really hurt. But maybe that was for the best. If he hated me, he would leave me alone. If he left me alone, I wouldn't have to worry about falling for him. Because I hadn't…right?

"What do you mean, 'guys like me'?" he asked quietly.

I had no idea what I meant by that. Cute guys? Nice guys? Sweet guys? Funny guys? Why was I resisting this? Maybe Shane _was_ different. He had done nothing to make me think otherwise. But then, neither had they, before they dumped me.

"Just…leave me alone," I said.

I turned around and started to leave.

"Mitchie, wait!"

I couldn't wait. If I waited a second longer, he would see that I was about to cry. And I _wouldn't_ cry. At least, not when he could see.

So I ran. I ran back to my cabin as fast as I could. I slammed the door and locked it behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and burst into tears. I was in the exact same place I'd been at the beginning of the summer, but this guy had been nothing but nice to me. So why was I crying?

Maybe I was just being stupid. How did I think that giving up boys was going to make me happier? They can't be all bad, right? People fall in love, people get married, and people live happy lives every day. So they _can't_ be all bad. But there were bad ones; I'd learned that from experience. What if he was one of them? I couldn't handle that.

I don't even know how long I was crying before there was a knock at the door. It felt like forever. Caitlyn must have forgotten her key. I wiped my tears away the best I could before I opened it. Hopefully she would just leave me alone, at least for a little while. I couldn't even begin to explain this to her right now. It was just too much to deal with.

My heart started pounding when I saw who was at the door. I don't know why I hadn't expected it. I wanted to close the door and pretend I'd never seen him, but I froze.

"Mitchie…" Shane started, visibly nervous. "I'm sorry that…I mean…I thought you liked me, too. I shouldn't have just…"

He took a deep breath. He looked like he was trying to collect his thoughts, but all of the sudden he looked a little angry. "Listen, I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but… I like you, okay? I really like you. If you don't believe that…I don't know. That really sucks. But don't just assume that I'm some asshole who only wants to sleep with you or whatever the hell you think."

I didn't know what to believe. He really seemed like he was being honest. But then, if he was lying, he probably wouldn't tell me. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying about something. God, paranoia much? But if it hurt so much that he might like me, how bad would it be if he actually _hurt_ me?

"Leave."

"Mitchie…" he said impatiently.

"_Leave_," I repeated.

Shane sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. Bye."

He turned around and started to walk away. Was I really about to let him go? Why? Because I was scared? Scared that I might get hurt…or scared that I might be happy? I didn't know.

I'd always been this way. Afraid to do anything that might not end well. Always taking the safe road. Never just doing what felt right. I always hated that about myself.

"Wait," I called after him. I had no idea what I was doing, but for once in my life, I had to go after what I _really_ wanted. "Stay."

"What?"

I ran down the steps to him. I stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "Stay."

And then I kissed him. _I_ kissed _him_. And it felt so perfect. And it felt so scary.

But mostly perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Shane-**

Wow. I didn't know it was possible to fall so hard for someone so quickly. But Mitchie was different than the other girls. She didn't just like because I was Shane Gray. She didn't just like me because I was attractive.

She just liked me, like any normal girl would like any normal boy. And I was falling so hard for her.

The next month or so of camp went by in a blur of dance classes, singing, and most of all, Mitchie. We spent every free moment together, sitting by the docks, walking through the trees, and singing in our cabins. I was so happy, and Nate was beginning to notice.

He called me one day.

"Hey," I said, picking up the phone.

"What's up? How's Camp Rock treating you?" he asked.

"Everything is great!"

"Wow. Your view of the summer has changed quite a bit, can I ask why?"

"I don't know. I guess I realized I was being an idiot," I said, not wanting to admit the true reason.

"Did you complete the dare yet?" Nate asked, laughing a little.

"No," I lied, "I'm uhhh still working on it."

I looked at the clock. I was going to be late meeting up with Mitchie!

"Dude, I gotta go," I said, "I've got a class."

"Sure. Catch you later."

I hung up the phone and flung the door open. I ran to the cafeteria, where a smiling Mitchie was waiting for me by the door.

"Why hello there my dear," I said, taking her hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, raising her eyebrows.

We laughed. Mitchie was actually really funny.

We sat and ate together, like we normally did.

"Where's Caitlyn today?" I asked, not really caring that much. I still thought she talked a lot.

"Oh, she had to work on a song or something," she said, biting into her hamburger.

That's the other thing. The cafeteria started making really good food now. Hamburgers and pizza, and none of that dreaded pot pie.

"So Mitchie . . . are these burgers as good as Burger Barn?" I laughed.

"Shut it," she said, "a girl's got to make money."

She had a huge smile. I just really wanted to kiss her, but not here.

"You want to meet up again later?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well . . . we could hang out over in my cabin," I proposed, hoping she would agree.

There was a moment of silence. She knew what my cabin meant. We would probably just make-out.

" . . . okay!" she laughed.

I liked Mitchie, but a lot of things we talked about, never really got to much of a deeper level. I wasn't sure if she knew I wasn't a virgin. I wasn't sure if she was. We hadn't really gotten to talking about the aspect of sex in our relationship. I actually wanted to bring it up.

"Mitchie, can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Sure Shane, what's up?"

"Well . . . we've just never talked about it before and I was wondering . . . what are your views on sex in a relationship?"

She looked a little surprised, like she wasn't expecting me to ask her that.

All the sudden she said, "I'm not a virgin if that's what you want to know."

Wow.

I was taken aback by her reply. I mean, Mitchie had told me she'd had boyfriends, but I really did think they were that serious.

"I'm not either," I stated simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Honestly, I thought I really liked the guy, but he turned out to be horrible," she said, "I guess I was a little stupid about it."

I didn't really want to mention how many people I had slept with, but she wasn't dumb, and could probably guess it was more than one. I felt a little awkward, and I really didn't say anything. Did she want to have sex with me? I did.

But Mitchie was different. This time I would want it to count. This time I would be sober, and I would be smart about it.

I think she sensed what I was thinking.

"Shane I haven't really known you for that long, and I feel really stupid saying this, but . . ." she started, ". . . I think I'm starting to really fall for you, well, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think, well, you know what Mitchie? I love you."

There, I said it. And in the little time of knowing this amazing girl, I was so sure of it. My first love.

She smiled at me seductively. Something had changed with our relationship. This short little conversation had brought us closer, and we understood each other completely now.

I was wondering what was going to happen at my cabin . . .

-

Late that night, I was sitting up waiting for Mitchie. She was supposed to be here any minute after her voice class ended. For once, I was nervous. I wasn't sure what to do or say, and I wondered if she was feeling the same way. It was a dark summer night, and it was a little cool outside. Most of the campers were already sleeping, because it was past curfew. Mitchie and I were going to break a few rules.

The door to my cabin creaked open slowly, and Mitchie appeared in the doorway. She was wearing her pink coat, and brown boots, and looking almost as nervous as I felt.

"It's so hot in here," she stated, taking her coat off.

Before she could do anything else, I ran up to her, and pulled her into the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. I picked her up and threw her on my bed.

"Shane!" she laughed; the laugh I loved so much.

I smiled, looking down at her and seeing that look of pure joy in her eyes. This was it.

Things with us usually heated up pretty quickly, but we had never gone as far as I knew we were going to go. I was a little rough about it, but not too much. I couldn't help myself. I wanted every part of her . . . HAD to have every part of her.

Skin to skin, lips to skin, we were tangled up in each other. Her hair fell softly around her face, tickling my chest, as she was pinned on top of me. Her face was flushed, but she was smiling.

I didn't think I had ever wanted anything more, than to be with her.

It was time to go further, we both knew it. We were so frantic and greedy with each other, and the feeling of want grew so immensely within me that I wanted to explode. As it happened, she had a pained look on her face, and I stopped, not wanting to hurt her. But she smiled for a minute, indicating that it was okay, so I kept going, but slower.

As this was happening, I couldn't help but wonder if we had gone too far too fast, if we had let our lust for each other rush into things. But the feelings I felt were amazing, a euphoria like no other. It was better than performing onstage, and better than anything I had ever felt before. Mitchie's face was sweating as I reached a climax, but she looked like she was enjoying it. She sat up and threw her hair back, letting out a soft groan.

My heart couldn't stop racing, and I quickly fell asleep, I think before she did. It was easier with the feel of her body heat against me. I felt relieved and at peace. Happy I had found someone as special as Mitchie.

The calm sleep turned into a frantic wake-up call, as someone knocked on the door the next morning.

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mitchie's POV**

I opened my eyes a little when I heard a knock at the door. Shit. What if it was his uncle? We'd broken more than one camp rule, and having the director of Camp Rock catch us…well, it would be really bad.

"Uh…hang on!" Shane shouted, jumping out of bed and frantically pulling on his jeans. The door opened anyways.

"Sha…oh, sorry…"

I had never expected that, at any point in my life, I would be naked in a room with all the members of Connect Three. It definitely wasn't as awesome as it probably sounds.

"What don't you get about 'hang on'?" Shane shouted at them.

Jason and Nate looked at each other and then back at him.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" Nate asked, making it obvious that it wasn't really a question.

"Fine," Shane replied impatiently, and they walked into another room of the cabin.

"So…I'm Jason…" Jason started, obviously as uncomfortable as I was.

"Mitchie," I replied. "Do you think you could…turn around?"

"Right, sorry," he nodded, turning to face the wall.

I pulled my clothes on quickly. It wasn't really how I expected the morning to go, but I guess it was the price I paid for last night…because that had been everything I expected and so much more. Some guys suck, yeah, but not Shane. He was real. He was honest. He was sweet. And he loved me. He _really_ loved me, and I loved him, so much. I guess the best things find you when you aren't even looking.

But for now, I was embarrassed and I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't wait to tell Caitlyn, anyways. I hadn't gotten to talk to her since he had told me that he loved me, and she was going to _freak_.

"I'm just...I'm gonna say goodbye to Shane and then I'm gonna go…" I said awkwardly. Jason was still staring at the wall. "Um…it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too," he replied.

"You can turn around now," I laughed.

He did. He looked a little embarrassed that he hadn't realized that it was implied when I started talking to him. At least now we were both embarrassed – though definitely not even.

I headed back to the other room that Shane and Nate had disappeared into. The door was open a crack and I could hear them talking. I didn't want to interrupt, but I really did need to go get ready for my classes. I got ready to knock.

"I told you that you should have forgotten about it. It was just a stupid dare and now that poor girl thinks you're in love with her."

"What?" I said, louder than I had planned.

There was silence in the room for a moment, and then Shane opened the door slowly.

"Mitchie…" he started, but he had nothing to say that I wanted to hear.

"I was a _dare_?"

I couldn't believe it. I had been right all along. All guys really were assholes. Including Shane Gray. _Especially_ Shane Gray. Who the hell did Jason and Nate think they were, anyways? Daring him to sleep with me?

They could have chosen any girl here. Why did it have to be me? Of all the girls here, I was the one who wanted it the least. At least, that's what I had been happy convincing myself of. I should never have stopped.

"Mitchie, it's not like that…" Shane tried to explain, putting his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, backing away quickly. "You told me you loved me just so I would sleep with you and you could win some stupid bet?! Stay away from me. And this time, I mean it. I don't _ever_ want to see you again."

I ran back into the other room, pushing Jason out of my way. I flew out the door and back to my own cabin.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked as the door slammed behind me.

I stared at her for a moment, not even wanting to say the words. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I burst into tears.

"Mitchie, talk to me," she said, leading me to my bed to sit down and wrapping her arms around me.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Shane…I didn't mean anything to him. He told me he loved me…just so I would…so I would sleep with him. He made a bet with his friends. That he could get me to have sex with him."

"Oh, Mitchie," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Yeah, so was I. Sorry that I had told him so much. Sorry I ever thought he could be different. Sorry I thought any guy would ever actually love me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tell him to go to hell," I said bitterly.

Caitlyn went to the door and opened it just enough so that she could step outside. I curled up underneath my blanket. This seemed to be my trademark position of the summer – curled up and small as I could get, crying, wishing I would just disappear. I just wanted to go home. I had been so happy that I found Shane because it made me realize that I didn't even know what love was until I met him. Those other guys hadn't broken my heart, they'd just scratched it. But now, it was in a million pieces, and I didn't think I'd ever be able to find them all.

I heard the door open again. I glanced towards it, glad that Caitlyn was back. But she wasn't alone.

"Mitchie…"

"Get out," I told Shane immediately. "Caitlyn, I told you…"

"I know, but I think you should hear him out, Mitchie," she said.

What the hell was he going to say? 'Sorry I made you fall in love with me so I could fuck you and impress my friends'? I really wasn't interested in any explanation he could have for that. I stood up and stomped towards them.

"Get out!" I yelled again, pushing him out of the cabin as hard as I could and slamming the door. I locked it quickly and glared at Caitlyn. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He just…what he told me, I think you should hear. He said he isn't leaving until you talk to him, so I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere."

Great. What was I going to do for the rest of camp? Be a hostage in my own cabin?

**A/N: If you haven't read our individual stories yet…DOOOO ITTTT. I think we're both posting new ones soon, so keep your eyes open! AND REVIEW!**

**Me: LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence**

**Voice of Shane: iwrite512**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Shane-**

It was kind of cold out, but I was so determined. I would sit out here all day until Mitchie decided to talk to me. I hugged my knees to my chest on the front step of her cabin. All these thoughts about camp were flying through my mind. If I were the mean Shane Gray, I wouldn't care how Mitchie is feeling right now. But obviously, I have changed, and realized what a shithead I have been.

The dare was a shitty thing to do, a childish game I shouldn't have agreed to. It was getting later, and one of my classes was starting soon, but I still wanted to wait. I wouldn't be able to teach dancing when I felt like this. At least I wouldn't have to live a lie if Mitchie ever decided to talk to me again, and she would know about the dare.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated; hoping to God Mitchie would eventually come out and talk to me.

"Shane . . . SHANE!" someone was saying, running toward me.

I opened my eyes.

Tess. Oh shit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Shane, your class started and you weren't there so I went to find you," she said, "Oh what HAPPENDED are Mitchie and you FIGHTING?"

"No," I said, "I'm not going to the class today."

"Why not?" she asked, plopping down next to me on the step.

I looked at Tess, blonde hair, shallow head and all. I really felt like shit and she made it worse, taking into account the given circumstances.

"Shane, remember when WE were together?" she asked, scouting closer to me.

"No," I said, trying to drown that thought out of my head.

Tess had been the first dare. And I felt like shit for it. I had been young and stupid in my first year of camp when Jason had picked her for the dare.

"Shane remember? Why not? We did EVERYTHING together just like you and Mitchie do . . . well did," she said.

"Sure. Tess, I have to tell you something," I said.

"Anything," she laughed, staring straight at me.

"That first summer at camp was a DARE," I explained, "I never really liked you."

She looked a little surprised and hurt, and I kind of felt like more of an ass.

"You see," I continued, "Nate and Jason dared me to get with you by the end of the summer. And the same thing happened with Mitchie. But honestly Tess, I've fallen in love with Mitchie, and this whole shitty dare thing has backfired on me. Mitchie found out, and now she hates me, when honestly I love her, and that dare I guess is what really brought us together in the end."

"She hates you? Now really . . ." Mitchie said, opening the door behind me.

Tess probably felt really awkward and stood up and huffed away. Girls like her were not girls like Mitchie.

I smiled as Mitchie came and sat next to me.

"I heard everything," she said, "the old Shane would have run back to dance class with Tess, but you stayed right here."

"The old Shane was an asshole," I said, "You don't hate me?"

"Well, I was pissed when Tess showed up, and even finding out she was the first dare irked me," she explained, "but really, I think I believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night was amazing Shane, and as I think about it, we couldn't have had that wonderful night without us both feeling love for each other," she said, "and it makes sense what you told Tess, we wouldn't be together if it weren't for that dang dare. Honestly, I had actually vowed to give up guys before I met you. My ex-boyfriends were all losers, and I felt like shit. But there was something about you, and I'm glad I decided to try."

"Mitchie . . ." I said suddenly, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she laughed, placing her hand onto of mine.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Things might be a little rocky, but I think we'll be okay."

I smiled. This girl was even more amazing than I thought. I looked forward to the rest of the summer with her, for the rest of who knows how long at that. I loved her.

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I laughed, wondering what the hell she would think of.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Hun, you don't have to dare me to do that."

I pulled her close to me, kissing her beautiful, soft lips. I felt that feeling of euphoria, like we were making love, but this time it were just a kiss. And it was then that I really knew this was real. They say you can't explain love until you know what it is. Well, I knew what it was. God, I knew what it was.

As I pulled back, I looked straight into her big sparkling eyes, and I saw the world, a world of opportunity within them. The feeling of falling uphill had faded deep into the past.

"You going to class?" she asked me, realizing that dance class was almost over.

"Nah. I'm hungry. Race you to the mess hall?"

"You're on Shane Gray," she laughed, getting a head start.

"Hey!"

We ran, she was fast. I was glad everything turned out right in the end. As I watched her run I felt at peace. Mitchie Torres was truly amazing. And I, Shane Gray, had changed my life around for the good.

-

The End

-

**A/N: Good news! We have won pyrolyn-776's challenge to co-write a fanfiction, and are now featured in her challenge winner's C2! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story! Your support was just great. If you want to read more great stories, check out our profiles. Be sure to review this chapter, and let us know what you thought! Thank you!**

**Signing off for now,**

**iwrite512 **

**LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence**


End file.
